Transcript: Rules of Power
(Opening Credits) (We pan over the city and see Khatah and his dragon racing on the streets. They stop suddenly and his dragon glances around.) Khatah: Easy Shock-Ra, easy! What is it? (Cain and Moordryd jump in front with their dragons. Close up of Moordryd’s happy/smirking face.) Paynn! (Moordryd snaps his whip twice. Shock-Ra mags Khatah into the air. Cain holds up a flash stick and activates it, causing Kahtah to fall with a yell. Moordryd laughs evilly. Khatah raises his head to see Moordryd’s energy drain whip hit him.) (Kahtah wakes up in Word’s citadel.) Word: Kahtah. (Spins in his chair.) So pleased you could drop by. Kahtah: (Gets up.) Paynn. What do you want? Word: I want you to have this. (Pushes a big, blue box forward which is on a desk in front of Word. Kahtah looks at it questioningly. It lights up blue and opens. Kahtah groans as a blue map comes out with a handprint on it. The Inner Order symbol is in the middle. It floats in the air.) It is a map that will show you the way to the thing you most desire. (Kahtah grunts again. We see the map reflected in his eyes.) It will bring you total control. The power to rule. (We see Word happily manipulating Kahtah with his words.) Remember, Kahtah. Those with real power live by their own rules. (Kahtah groans as he tries to refuse. His eyes start to turn blue.) Take it! (Kahtah moans as he tries to back away, but he can’t. His hand reaches for the map.) Yes! (His hands fits in the handprint. Blue lightning type stuff comes out of the map. Cain and Moordryd gasp. Kahtah is holding the map and when he opens his eyes they are completely blue. Close up of Kahtah’s eyes. Kahtah looks at the map and walks away.) Moordryd: Woah, what is that thing? Word: (Word is in foreground speaking, facing away from Moordryd who we see in the background.) It’s blue draconium acts like a homing device to those acceptable to its energy. It is draconium taken from an ancient bone mark. And the voice of the Samurox, the fighter dragon’s, speaks through it and calls to him. (Word turns around. We see Moordryd and Cain.) Moordryd: But calls him to what? Word: To battle, Moordryd. To battle. (Dragon Booster symbol flashes on screen. We see Artha riding beau in the cave under Penn Stables, jumping and dodging gauntlet things. We then see Lance and Kitt racing beside him. Kitt notices one headed right for her. She activates the thrusters and Wyldfyr jumps over several gauntlet things. Fracshun mags Lance into air. He ducks under one. He tries to jump over another one, but he trips and falls into Kitt, which also throws Wyldfyr off balance. They both crash splendidly to the ground. Artha comes up laughing.) Artha: Nice moves little guy! You really showed her a thing or two. Lance: I did? Like what? Kitt: That you’re like a one man drag-box. (Laughs and Parm walks up.) Parm: I told you this would be fun! Artha: (Jumps off of Beau.) Okay, Parm, but the fun’s over for tonight. (Takes gear off Beau.) Let’s get this stuff put back. Mortis’ll flip his helmet if he sees you got us using his gear. You know how cranky he gets. Kitt: (Nods.) Huh? (She also gasps. Parm looks frightened. We see Mortis standing behind Artha. Chicken sound ensues.) Artha: He’s right behind me, isn’t he? (Kitt nods.) Mortis: What do you all think you are doing? Parm: Practicing? Mortis: Looks more like you were breaking one of my most important rules. (Parm looks down ashamed. Puppy-dog type whine plays.) Practicing with Lance and with real battle gear is dangerous and irresponsible! I have certain rules in place for a reason. I am especially surprised at you, Parmon Sean. You are the one person I expect to always understand the importance of the rules. (Parm looks ashamed. Dragon Booster symbol wipes across screen.) (Parm is riding Cyrano in Mid City when he stops at an intersection. We can see a taxi-drag in the background.) Parm: (mumbles/mutters) He thinks he’s so much better than (mumbles incoherent things)…everybody else was doing it (mumbles more incoherent things). I don’t care anyway. Who does he think he is? (Suddenly, Khatah on Shock-Ra run around a corner and appear into view. He is possessed by the map he has in his hand. Parm has to pull back on the handles sharply so Cyrano would back up to avoid getting hit by Shock-Ra, who races past. Unfortunately, he is hit and Parm falls off. Cyrano watches and winces when Parm hits the ground.) Parm: Hey! Watch where you’re going! Oh! (Khatah looks back and Parm sees his blue eyes.) Khatah! What’s with Khatah’s eyes? (Khatah looks at the map in his hand. He and Shock-Ra turn a corner to see Parm and Cyrano appear in front of them. Khatah stops.) Parm: Khatah stop! Are you alright? (Khatah looks at map again.) What is that thing? (Khatah looks at map again then takes out his mag staff. Shock-Ra mags him into the air. Khatah raises his mag-staff to hit Parm. Parm raises his mag-staff and blocks Khatah’s attack.) Khatah: Stay away! (Kahtah returns to Shock-Ra’s saddle. They run off. Kahtah looks ahead and notices a sharp turn. He activates his level 3 blue turning gear. It latches onto a lamp post things, and he is able to turn the corner sharply.) Parm: Escaping at a high rate of speed, blue turning gear…(punches data into his onboard computer)…never keep up. Unless… (Looks at the thruster gear on Cyrano) I’m not going to like this! (Presses button and the gear activates, increasing their speed.) Aaaaaaahhhh!!! Toooooooooo fffaaaasssssstttt!!!!(Eventually catches up with Kahtah and runs beside him.) Khatah, stop! Khatah: No! Stay back! (Is magged into the air and takes out his mag-staff.) Parm: Oh, dear. (Is also magged into the air and takes out his mag-staff. Looks uncertain. Cyrano rams Shock-Ra, and Khatah’s mag stream in interrupted. He falls. Parm barely manages to get his staff up in time. Khatah’s hand that held the map hits Parm’s staff, and the map falls off and lands on the ground. Khatah and Parm land on the ground.) Parm: What’s going on? Are you alright? (Khatah’s blue eyes gradually fades.) Khatah: Parmon Sean? That map, back away from it! It calls to you! It’s like the voice of a dragon. Parm: I think I know someone who can deal with this. Khatah: Be very careful, Parmon Sean. (Parm looks at the map with determination.) (In the cave under Penn stables, Mortis, Artha, Parm, Kitt and Lance are there. The map is suspended in mid air.) Kitt: The Samurox? Mortis: The most powerful fighter dragon from the ancient war. This map is made from his bone mark. Those near to it can be pulled to the mark by its dark forces. But especially, Khatah. For both he and this bone mark are drawn to blue draconium. Artha: Well then, the Dragon Booster should go take care of that thing before it falls into the wrong hands. (Artha walks towards the map.) Mortis: Stop! Do not go near it. Anyone drawn to blue draconium energy can be influenced. Artha: But Beau and I are all about the gold draconium. What could blue do to us? Mortis: Only those trained in the ancient ways can resist the pull of the Samurox. You are not ready. No one is to go near this map! (Artha sulks and crosses his arms.) I forbid it, understood? Lance: More rules? Mortis: Yes, Lance! Rules are in place for a reason. Right Parmon? (Parm looks taken aback. Mortis walks away. Parm looks to the map. Eyes start to turn blue.) (Areial view of Penn Stables.) (Kitt, Artha and Lance are sleeping on mats in the stables with the dragons.) Mortis: All right! Which one of you disobeyed my direct orders? (Artha and Lance wake up, rubbing their eyes.) Who took the map? (Kitt gasps as she looks to Parm’s mat.) Lance: Parmon! (Parm’s eyes are blue as he rides Cyrano in the wastelands, holding the map in his left hand. They reach a huge building with a doorway shaped like the Inner Order crew symbol. They walk up to a cliff, and suddenly, Parm‘s eyes turn back to normal.) Parm: *gasps* Where are we? *gasp!* The Samurox bone mark! (He sees the bone mark across a huge chasm.) Oh no! What have I done? (Cyrano looks behind them.) Wha…we have to go back! Aahh! (The ground behind them moves away to the entrance, leaving them on top of a small column.) Aahh! (The column they were standing on begins to move.) Oh! Ah! (Parm drops the map. He then screams twice. He notices the many columns ahead of them disappearing into holes in the walls.) Parm: Oh, that’s like trying to fit a square Parmon and Cyrano into a round hole, it won’t work! Go, Cyrano, go! (Cyrano jumps to another moving column, almost falls of it.) Not much of a landing pad, eh, Cyrano? Got to get to that far ramp. (Cyrano realizes the column they’re on is headed toward the wall, so he jumps again. Then again, again, and again.) We…we made it! (Realizes he is near to the bone mark. Soon, Cyrano‘s and Parm’s eyes turn blue.) Khatah: Beautiful, isn’t it? (Shock-Ra lands behind Cyrano.) Beautiful and dangerous. I owe you a great debt for saving me from that map, Parmon Sean. I came to return the favor. Parm: No! You came to steal the bone mark from me! Khatah: Your eyes! (Cyrano mags Parm towards the bone mark.) Parmon no! It will destroy you! (Parm grabs the bone mark. Kahtah looks surprised and worried. Parm holds up the bone mark and turns blue. Cyrano mags on the bone mark. Kahtah shields his eyes from the intense blue light.) Parm: There! So much for your ruse! From now on, Dragon City will live by my rules! *evil laugh* Muahahahaha! Word: (Watching Parm from his screens in his citadel.) Parmon Sean. Not who I expected. But you’ve got the Samurox, bring him to me. I have what you need. *chuckles* (Penn crew symbol flashes across screen. Aerial view of the city. Soon, we see Artha, Lance and Kitt come running on their dragons. They stop. ) Kitt: Huh? (Ahead they see Parmon and Cyrano.) Lance: Parm? Is that you? Parm: Do you realize how powerful blue draconium can be? Why, I can unleash the coefficient variant energy and balance the mag velocity much more precisely than Khatah ever could! Kitt: Just what we need, a super powered Professor. Artha: Come with us, Parm. Mortis can help. Parm: It is you who will need help. (Presses a button and Cyrano mags Artha, Lance and Kitt of their dragons. Cyrano then takes the blue turning gear off of Beau, Fracshun and Wyldfyr.) Precise, balance, yes! Blue draconium! More blue draconium! (Cyrano absorbs the gear and roars.) Parmon Sean rules! Kitt: You see that? He absorbed our blue draconium gear! Artha: Maybe a green dragon like Cyrano needs to absorb more blue armor to fully release the Samurox. (Cyrano roars, then runs off.) Maybe there’s still time. (Beau looks determined.) Release the dragon!!!! (Dun, dun, dun, da, da, dun!) (People are running around as huge chunks of rock fall. Cyrano is jumping from rooftop to rooftop, breaking of hunks of rock off of them. Soon he runs into Paynn’s citadel. Word is working at his screens, then turns around as he hears them approach. Cyrano roars.) Word: Feeling a little blue? (Parm glances around, panting. Word presses a button and a mag rack comes bearing blue gear.) Oh! What’s this? Level eight blue dragon star gear. (Parm pants and glances around.) Why don’t you mag it on for size? Parm: Oh, yes! Stylized draconium parts. Rapid firing, précising shooting star projectiles! At an impressive rate, twenty rounds per second. Designed to shred gear and cut tethering and trapping lines. Previously, well, untouchable. Word: Ye...precisely. Do mag them on already, won’t you? (Is starting to get annoyed.) Parm: Of course! That was before the ingenious development of draconium alloys (Word is getting mad.) which was an extracatial (?) strength Word: WOULD YOU…please stop talking? (Taps fingers together. Parm and Cyrano stare at him, both blink once.) Just mag the gear. (Cyrano mags the gear.) Thank you. (Parm grins hungrily. Cyrano puts them on and Word looks delightedly pleased. The bone mark on Cyrano’s head glows, and he transforms once again, turning more blue and growing spikes.) Welcome back, Samurox. King of the fighter dragons. (Cyrano roars.) Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Cyrano is standing on a rooftop, roaring his head off. Two DCS dragon see this blue glow on a rooftop. One roars at the other and they mag their riders off. Cyrano roars again. Captain Faier is standing on a dumpster, warding off blue dragons.) Captain Faier: Why are those blue dragons attacking? (Swings his stick at them.) (Cyrano roars, then jumps away. Dragon Booster, Lance and Kitt come running up to the place he had been standing.) Lance: Looks like he’s called in the reinforcements. Kitt: Oh, they’re headed to Squire’s End! Lance: But why? Dragon Booster: The Samurox must be after the blue dragons from Khatah’s Inner Order crew. They’re the best trained and potentially the most dangerous blue dragons on the planet. He’s trying to build a blue dragon army! (Kitt and Lance look shocked.) We’ve got to stop them here. (Inner Order symbol flash across screen.) (Cyrano and Parm are running. Parm gasps in annoyance and they skid to a stop. Ahead their way is blocked by Kitt, the Dragon Booster and Lance, in that order.) Kitt: Parmon, can you hear us? Parm: I’m not deaf! Dragon Booster: But you are out of control! Parm: Incorrect! I am in total control! I rule! (Kitt gasps.) And to prove it, you will all bow down before me! (The blue star gear activates, and begins shooting projectiles at our heroes. The projectiles open further and show sharp edges. Dragon Booster swings his sticks and hits some. Parm looks surprised, then shoots them faster.) Dragon Booster: Everybody down! (The dragons crouch as the projectiles fly above their heads. Then it stops and Cyrano walks by them.) Parm: A pathetic bow for the king of the fighter dragons! (Walks by and the others get up and watch him walk away.) Dragon Booster: We need to combine our mag bursts, with maximum power. Kitt: But that would totally drain our dragons! Dragon Booster: It may be our only chance. Lance: Hey, Artha. (Picks up a flash stick.) How ‘bout this? Dragon Booster: Good call! Okay gang, on my mark. NOW! (Lance throws the flash stick in front of Parm. It goes off.) Parm: GAH! Dragon Booster: Maximum burst…(Cyrano shakes his head and looks behind him.)…now! (Their mag energy hits Cyrano and Parm falls off. He shakes his head and looks up at Cyrano.) Dragon Booster: Parm! (Beau mags him, and he pushes Parm from Cyrano, who almost squished him.) Parm: (Turns back to normal.) Wha…why did you just tackle me? Where am I? Cyrano? (Looks and sees Cyrano and the other dragons.) Dragon Booster: That was Cyrano, he’s Samurox now. You’ve used the blue bone mark. Parm: I did? What was I thinking? Dragon Booster: You weren’t. Parm: That blue map was linked by energy to the very dangerous and destructive bone mark. Why, its very pull exerted a magnetic influx upon the cerebella cortex, right behind the visual nodes and… Dragon Booster: Welcome back, Professor. (Beau, Wyldfyr and Fracshun stop their mag bursts because they became tired.) Kitt: It’s no use! (Pressing a button on the handles repeatedly.) The mag blasts have depleted all of our energy! (Cyrano steps towards them and roars.) Parm: Cyrano, no! If you don’t behave there’ll be no more draconium yummies for you! (Slaps Cyrano.) Bad dragon! (Cyrano glares at him. He roars and throws Parm to the ground. Roars again in Parm’s face.) Nice dragon. Dragon Booster: Hold on, Parm! (Runs towards him and jumps over Cyrano and activates his thrusters. Cyrano skids to the side of the street, crashes through the barrier and falls down to another street. He shakes his head. Then he notices four blue dragons come from out of a building. Cyrano glows blue and roars. Artha and friends run to the edge of the street.) Dragon Booster: We’re too late! Those are Khatah’s blue dragons, the Samurox has called his army. We have to stop those dragons from getting together! Khatah: No. (Arrives on Shock-Ra.) Let them join. Kitt: Are you serious? This is how the dragon-human war can start! With a blue dragon revolt! Khatah: My dragons are not like the others. They are highly trained to respect order. To respect rules. That bone mark was meant for me and Shock-Ra. But on a green dragon, it is more unstable. There is still hope. (The four blue dragons roar at Cyrano and fire a mag burst at him. Cyrano meets the four with one of his own.) Kitt: How long can the Samurox stand against all that power? Parm: Longer than those blue dragons can keep it up, I fear. (Cyrano slowly advances.) Dragon Booster: The blue dragons need help, Khatah! (One by one, the blue dragons stop their mag bursts, exhausted, until only one is left. Cyrano glances up and gasps as a gold mag burst hits him. Dragon Booster and Khatah have jumped down and are now standing with the blue dragons. Cyrano looks surprised. Beau and Shock-Ra look at each other and increase their energy. Soon, the other blue dragons recover and fire mag bursts as well. Cyrano looks very worried. Beau increases his, and Cyrano is finally hit. The bone mark flies off, and in a flash of blue, Cyrano turns back to normal. He shakes his head and mags off the blue star gear.) Parm: Cyrano! (Runs to Cyrano.) You're back! Kitt: (laughs.) Oh, I never thought I’d be this glad to see that ugly green mug of his. Lance: (Pointing.) Look, over there. (The bone mark is on the edge of the street, almost falling of. Cyrano walks over to it and looks at it. Artha looks worried and surprised. Cyrano roars and stomps his front foot, causing the bone mark to fall to the depths below. Everyone watches it fall.) Dragon Booster: A wise choice, Cyrano, a wise choice. (Cyrano smiles.) Lance: You think anyone will find it down there? Dragon Booster: Not a chance. With all the nasty hydrags down there, I think that bone mark is as safe as it gets. (Arial view of Penn Stables. Inside, we see Artha, Kitt, Lance, Parm, Mortis, beau and Cyrano.) Artha: I suppose some rules are more important than others. Mortis: Yes, like those that protect our lives and the world, for example. Artha: Yeah, like those ones. Right, Parm? Parm: Look, I messed up, I broke the rules and I’m sorry. There, happy now? Kitt: Uh, pardon? I couldn’t hear you. Could you say all that again? Parm: No! Not a chance! I’ve got a new rule. Mortis: And, what is that? Parm: It’s my rule against public humiliation. (Bends down and we hear a ripping noise. Artha laughs and puts a hand in front of his mouth, trying to stop. Kitt looks away and Parm scoots out of the room.) (The End.) Sourcehttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/the-rules-of-power-epp-15-t1860.html#p1500497 Category:Transcripts